Two Winged Traitors
by ByrdClaw
Summary: What would happen if Nudge had went with Fang when he left? And what happens if you add evil to Fang? That's right- An evil flock with Fang at the head. Sorry, I suck at summaries. FANG/OC, FAX, MAX/OC, NOT NANG AND NOT FUDGE.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey ppl! NEVER thought i'd write this, but here you go- A Fang and Nudge as traitors fanfic. THEY ARE NOT PAIRED! NO NANG OR FUDGE AT ALL! D: Anyways, here's Shadow (In later chappies, yo.) announcing something.**

**SHADOW: Byrd does not, and will NEVER, own Max Ride or her characters. But, she does own me, the plot, and the Group. (In later chappies 2. :3) And by all means, DO NOT LET MAX IN HERE! *runs***

** Sorry bout that, Spark has Maxophobia, the fear of Max killing her for being Fang's perfect other half. Next time, we'll see what Max does to Shadow! *Evil laugh here***

* * *

_**Max POV**_

"MAX! MAX!" Nudge yelled. I flew down the hallway of Mom's house to Nudge's room.

She wasn't there. If you were wondering, I actually did fly. I have wings, we all do. Nudge is 12, Fang and I are 14, Iggy is 14 too, but he's blind, Gazzy is 8, and Angel is 6.

I flung Nudge's door open. I looked around her room. Nothing. Crap. I noticed a note, and read it out loud.

**This is Fang. Nudge and I have left. Don't ask where yet. We're not coming back. Nudge yelled just to get you to come in here. I love you, Max. I love your smile, your frown, your scowl. **

**I'm sorry that I had to leave. I tore the flock in half by loving you. I hope you know that I would come back if I could. Nudge is leaving too. **

The flock started wandering in, and now all of us were in Nudge's room. I was the only one crying yet.

**We've left to go to a place, but I can't tell you where. If you come and try to make me come back, I know I will. And then, I'll have to come back. And you'll have to go through this again. I really don't want to do this, but I have to.**

Gazzy and Iggy started crying after this, and Angel was almost to tears.

**I'm going to remember you forever, Max. You've got Maxness and leaderness. I need Maxness, and the flock needs leaderness. And if Angel is reading this, it ain't you yet, sweetie.**

Angel blushed, crying while she did.

**You looked so beautiful today at the wedding. I will miss you. You're my best friend, and even more than that. **

**Tell you what-in twenty years, if the world is more or less in one piece and we haven't expired or died yet; meet me at the hawk cliff, where we learned to fly with the hawks. You know the one.**

**So sorry for having to do this, Fang. **

"So Fang and Nudge are… gone?" Iggy said. I nodded through my tears. It actually takes a lot to make me cry, but I did. All I didn't know was that Fang and Nudge were actually traitors.

* * *

**A.N: Hey! Did you like the cliffie? And don't ask, Fang IS going to the School. And the Group is with the School. **

**Five reviews for the next chapter, and here are some questions for you!**

**1. Who is in the Group?**

**2. Will Fang and Nudge see the Flock ever again?**

**3. Does the Group have wings.. or something else?**

**4. Is the Flock against or for the School?**

**5. Is Byrd going to ever write something good?**

**Actually, it would help if you reviewed or pmed me some Group characters. You can make them anything, even hybrids or magic. There are going to be 4 more, and 2 escaped experiments to join the Flock. Don't worry, they WILL join with action. :3 **

**FLY ON,**

**B-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey! Sorry for being late if I was. I'm going to give you another Group and Flock character today. Remember: Group can be ANYTHING. Even elementals, other hybrids, you name it. Flock is only hybrids WITH bird DNA. You can throw some other secret DNA in there. Now here are Chase and Sora Ki from decode9: **

**Name: Sora Ki  
Gender: Male  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Sora has long pure white hair that is spiked down and grey wolf like eyes. He wears a grey shirt and slacks along with pure black shoes. He is about 5'3 and weighs about 130LBS.  
Personality: A heart as cold as ice ever since the day Chase left. He is bent on making Chase's life a living hell. It will pretend to act nice towards certain kinds of people, but he is just using them to get towards his own goal. He gladly works with Fang and the others as long as he is given the chance to kill Chase.  
Power: Can change himself into a giant grey wolf.**

This one is for Max and the flock

Name: Chase Ki  
Gender: Male  
Age: 13  
Appearance: Right after Chase escaped the school he grabbed the first set of cloths he could find which consisted of a black long sleeved shirt, white slacks, and shoes. He had rather long black hair, but he kept it in a short pony tail. He has blue wings. He is about 5'0 and weighs only 110LBS  
Personality: He is very soft and cares very deeply about others. He is always thinking about what he had to do to get out of the school. Especially after losing two close friends. He works gladly with Max and the others because he wants to find a way to make things up to Sora.  
Power: Can slightly change his appearance (hair color, style), but not significantly.  
Extra: Chase usually wears on of two necklaces. One of them is made of black shoelaces, a melted metal nut with three small diamonds embedded in it. The other is a sapphire with three different colored feathers.

**LINE FAIRY, BRINGING YOU THE HEIGHT OF STYLE LINES FOR FREE!**

_**Max Pov**_

I flew through the air, with my flock of 4.

Thinking of Nudge, and what she'd ramble on about, I landed in Paris. As a tribute to a brainwashed Nudge.

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS?" Gazzy yelled in a Nudge voice. "OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I want some cotton candy! Can we stop at a store on the way?" Iggy slapped his hand over Gazzy's mouth.

"Are you turning into Nudge? Seriously!" I said, scanning the area. A shop, a shop, a cotton candy street vendor, a museum, a dying bird kid in a parking lot, a church, a hou-

_WAIT!_ I screamed in my mind. _A dying bird kid?_ I flew to the scene, flock following.

There I saw a bird kid with a black shirt, white slacks, and some shoes. He had long black hair, kept in a ponytail exactly like Fang used to.

Iggy landed, followed by a hurried Gazzy and rushing Angel. "Okay, I'm going to look at what we have here. If it's bad… I'm not sure what. Definitely no trusting ANY shady detective types."

I lifted his shirt, the source of the blood underneath. Underneath his shirt was a huge gash, with his wings scared.

_Oh. My. God. _I thought.

"Iggy! Lift his feet like last time. Gazzy and Angel, you know what to do! And hurry!" I shouted.

Leaning on his chest wound, I hoped the blood would just stop. Gazzy and Angel handed me the strips, and I put them on the wound and leaned.

A person came up to us. "Hey, kids, what are you doing out here?" I swore every curse I knew in every language I knew in my head.

He noticed that the bird kid had wings. And then he noticed what the red stuff was.

I saw him take out a tranquilizer, and then darkness.

_**LINE FACTORY- CREATING LINES SINCE 0000**_

I woke up. We were in an operating room. Shit. I looked around, and noticed the 4 of us, Total included, were chained onto operating tables. A whitecoat walked in.

"Hello. A colleague of ours brought you here, but two of you escaped. Experiment 3 and Experiment 4. _That means Angel and Gazzy. Thank god. _

I stared off into the distance as a whitecoat injected something into my arm.

Meanwhile…

_**LINE FAIRY DUBS THIS A LINE.**_

_**Angel POV**_

Gazzy and I were flying as fast as we could to Dr. Martinez's house. We had to regroup and get some supplies, such as a 5 layer cake with extra sugar icing.

We went in, explained, and got out as fast as we could.

And all while doing this I had no idea that Gazzy and I were being chased.

_**NANANANA, LINE MAN**_!

_**Fang POV**_

Shadow and I slept in an actual room, complete with a flat screen TV and a huge refrigerator.

When Jeb woke us up, he led us into a room with Nudge and a new kid in it.

"This is Sora. Sora Ki." Jeb said. "He is joining the Group."

Almost on cue, Sora turned into a huge grey wolf.

"He is a new version of the Eraser."

"Okay, you told us we had a target yesterday. What was it?" Nudge asked.

"Experiment 3 and 4, known as Gazzy and Angel to you."

"Okay, but what's the benefit for me?" Sora asked.

"You can have revenge on a certain individual.. Chase Ki."

**A.N: So sorry for being late if I was, by the way. I need 5 more reviews… Sorry.**

**MY QUESTIONS:**

**Your fave character?**

**Why?**

**Chase Ki- Like or dislike?**

**Are any characters OOC?**

**Do you have a character for the Flock or Group? If so, put it down here.**

**Bai!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: NEW CHAPTER YAY! Here's your new character.**

**Name: Amelia Drew  
Age: 14- Same as fang.  
Gender: Girl  
Mutant ness: 4% Cat 2% Bird 94% Human  
Boyfriend: Some in the group  
Appearance:  
Hair: Blond with brown and black streaks  
Eyes Blue green but she hates them so wears contacts most of time. These a emerald Green  
Cat form: She turns into a pitch black cat with green eyes but she can change the color of her pelt and eyes.  
Wings: Black with Sliver outline and flecks.  
Personality: Amelia is very quite like Fang and also wears black most if the time she also is very family friend based she would protect them at all costs. She's friendly once you get to know who she is. She's deadly she an awesome fighter and loves it. She is also a mayor Tom Boy  
Likes: She has an obsession over pop tarts. She loves the color black. Her favorite animal is a cat. Her nick name Amanda. Climbing trees running flying. Having a family.  
Dislikes: People who diss her family. Swimming, Water. White coats.  
Clothes: Black jeans usually straight legged black top with something Tom boyish on it black coverse and black hoodie.  
History: Amelia was donated to the school by her parents who thought they where giving her to a foundation and where going to get her back they never did and when Jeb returned to the school he rescued her.  
Other: Could she be second in command.**

**I've got a plan for this chapter. And I am not flipping telling. :D**

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is my OCs, my plot, and my mind. Thanks for asking.**

_**Amelia POV**_

I flew toward Paris, trying to find the nearest fast food place. I landed at McDonalds, tucking my wings in and went right in.

I sat down at a table, only to notice that I was surrounded… by Erasers.

I braced myself. There was a window to my left, and a door to my right. Something I learned from Jeb- Take the window. ALWAYS.

I unfurled my wings and flew straight through the window, smashing the glass.

_That's gonna cost a lot._

And, of course, the Erasers started chasing me.

_Typical._

The one thing I didn't expect-

There were Erase- no, mutants, on the roof.

They easily caught me and shoved me into a black bag, but before I was shoved in I saw two other bags.

With other mutants in them.

_**TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO**_

I got dumped out of the bag, and then I saw him.

Jeb.

_Oh. My. Flock._

Jeb looked at me and it felt like he was staring into my soul.

"Hello, Amelia. We found you again because we want you to join a new group of hybrids, the Group."

The words broke my soul, but I didn't dare say anything or even show any emotion.

"Follow me."

He led me out of the room I was in, and into another room with six beds in it, and 4 heads that were staring at me.

"Fang, Shadow, Nudge, Sora, this is Amelia. Amelia, this is Fang, that's Shadow, over there is Nudge, and Sora is right there." He pointed to each one of them and said their name.

"And that is where you'll be sleeping."

Jeb said, pointing to a bed between Sora's and an empty one.

I just then noticed that these were the four mutants that captured me.

This was going to be a long day.

_**OMG I JUST MADE SOMETHING! IT'S CALLED A LINE! DO YOU LIKE IT?**_

_**Max POV**_

I didn't really like emotions, but I felt like they all busted out when a mutant dumped Angel and Gazzy into cages next to me.

And you know who that mutant was?

**FANG.**

Yes, I said it. Fang.

"FANG!" I screeched. "HOW COULD YOU?"

He didn't even look at me.

He just threw something into my cage.

It was a key.

A master key.

I quickly unlocked my cage, and then started unlocking the others. Then I ran down the halls, unlocking any mutant's cage I saw. Only one of the cages didn't open.

Ella's.

"Ella?"

I looked at her, and she then punched through the cage.

_Woah._

"Hey, Max. Let's fly."

I nodded, and she pushed her blue bird wings out, taking me for surprise.

"Hey Iggy?" I said, as he caught up with me, followed by Angel, Gazzy, and Chase.

"Yeah?"

"Ella's right here."

Iggy's eyes widened, and then he went up face to face with Ella.

They hugged, and then we set off.

I led my flock, of, FINALLY, six down to a hall I had been taken down for experimenting, and I flew through the window, followed by my ragtag band of merry mutants.

And then my eyes closed, and I hit the ground like a rock dropped from the sky.

And you know what?

I didn't die.

Because I landed in the flipping ocean.

Have you ever fallen to almost death, but then gotten saved by water?

Nope. You haven't.

I looked at my stomach, and gulped.

I was having a baby.

Right dang now.

Thanks, timing. Love how you planned this little incedent.

**A.N: Ooh! A little cliffie! XD Anyways, did you like it? I have a few questions for you:**

**What should the baby's name be?**

**Who do you think the father is?**

**Do you like it so far?**

**Your favorite charecter right now?**

**And should Max even have a baby?**

**And now... You can ask the CHARECTERS questions! :D**

**Ask anything, but only five questions each and I will pick 5 questions and force the charecters to awnser!**

**YAY! :D**

**Btw, all I need is a boy for the group, and a girl for the flock. And there may just be another corporation forming somewhere in Paris that is trying to get Max and the flock.. and they might just have a pool outside. With fish hybrids. But all the same, they might have a pool. (Insert evil laugh here)**

**B-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Really sorry for putting this off until the last second! We have new characters- that you'll have to figure out on your own. And people have been asking for more Shadow- you get it today. There was something that Angel left out when she told Max and the gang about when she was captured by the School. Something that no one would ever find out- except that they do in this chapter! Well, I'm not going to turn into Nudge, so read on for the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own all my OCs, my plot, but in my dreams I own Maximum Ride. **

_**Max's POV**_

We've had more than enough trouble since Fang left, and did I think it was him causing the trouble?

**YES.**

I had just woke up, on an operating table.

I looked around, nothing. Just some fancy-shmancy science stuff. No whitecoats.

I looked at what was holding me down- Nothing.

Did they forget the number 1 rule of capturing prisoners? Or did they just hire a new whitecoat?

It didn't really matter, so I got up, opened the door, got up, an-

Danged electric doors.

I guess they had hidden cameras on me, because at that moment I closed the doors and stepped back, a whitecoat burst through the door.

"Maximum Ride, please follow me."

For some reason I really can't figure out, I did.

We walked over to another room just like mine, except there was a baby in the incubator.

"We have figured out a deal. You can stay here with us, and let your flock, including your baby, go and we will not even touch them. If you go, however, you cannot let any of your flock go. What is your decision?"

"Can I speak to the flock?"

"No."

I guess he forgot his morning Maximum Ride article. Today's was what not to do near Max.

Number one was not let her see her flock.

I kicked him in the face, grabbed my baby, and ran.

I'd see the flock again. I swear.

I jumped out the window, which was conveniently placed just next to the two rooms.

Not a lot of things could make me cry, and none of these events would.

But having them all placed over a week?

Dang it, life.

I held back my tears, and tried to find a place to hide out.

When I spotted one, I went into the cave I found, and immediately went to sleep.

How was I supposed to know that this cave was actually belonging to escaped mutants, along with all the other caves, connected together by a walkway carved into a mountain?

_**Iggy POV**_

Dang it, life.

I just heard someone jump out a window, and Angel confirmed it was Max.

I just sat at the back of my cage, thinking.

And then I heard a whitecoat come in.

"Welcome to Chimera Corporation. Your leader ran away, and now you're stuck with us."

But then Angel burst into tears.

I couldn't define who it was, but a person with black hair punched the whitecoat and made him faint.

Then she looked at Angel.

"Hey, little sister."

Wait- WHAT?

Angel just cried even more.

"Just came here to say hi, I've got to get back to Fang."

Angel just turned away.

"Wait, you know Fang?"

I asked.

"I know him even better than any of you could ever know him."

Then she slid something into my cage, and disappeared.

A business card?

Nope. I felt it, and it has a sharp point on one side and a handle on the other.

It was a knife.

I worked on the bars of my cage with the knife, until I fainted with exhaustion.

At that point, everyone was out of their cages except me.

"Garry! They're escaping!"

"What about that one?"

"It's got a knife!"

"We've got to get them back!"

I sub-consciously heard whitecoats shout these things, and then I fainted.

**A.N: Hey, did you like it? I'm going to hurry up with this, so here are your questions:**

**Who the heck is Garry?**

**Who was the black haired individual?**

**Why give Iggy a knife?**

**Who lives in the cave system?**

**And do you think the clones are in this?**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of this, and a sequel will come when I'm done! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, because you guys never answered any questions, I'll have to answer some for you, in this chapter. Many new characters in this chapter, please try to stay alive! Anyways, thanks so much for sticking with me. I WILL get more chapters up. Now, read on!**

**Disclaimer: My name is NOT James Patterson, therefore, I do NOT own anything here except OCs, the plot, and myself. Thank you for reading up to here!**

**!**

_**Chase POV**_

I woke up and looked around, and I was in an arena.

Why put a bird in an arena, when he can fly away?

That was the question I asked myself, but when I tried to fly, it didn't work.

I looked at the person at other the end of the arena, and there I saw Sora.

This was going to be a REALLY long day…

_**? POV**_

"She's awake!" I yelled, as I saw the bird kid get up from the makeshift bed we had spare.

"Where am I? Are you from Itex or Chimera whatchyacallit?"

"No, we're just a group of mutants living here."

In the room she was in, aka a closed off space in the cave system, there was her backpack on a hook we made, a shelf next to her bed, and her baby was in a cradle on the other side of the room.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Blaze, a fire elemental. The girl coming in right now is a leopard hybrid named Flash, and the guy standing right next to me is a bird hybrid named Jake."

"I'm Max, and my daughter over there is Scarlet."

"Do you have any more hybrids, or chimeras as we call them, traveling with you?"

"At whatever-that-place-was, I think Chimera Corporation, I lost 4 of my friends. Their names were Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Chase."

"I feel like going on a rescue party. Can you describe them?"

"Angel has long, golden hair, Gazzy has short blonde hair, Iggy's blind, and Chase has black hair in a ponytail."

"We'll try to get them back, we were going to go for a rescue anyways. 5 or so people were captured while going to find lunch. We've got 20 or so chimeras here, including you, your daughter, and the captured chimeras, so it's kind of a big kind of a big community."

The three of us walked out, grabbed some lunch, which was roasted rat, and organized the rescue party.

This was going to be one heck of a rescue, 9 people in one!

**IT'S A LINE 'CAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT.**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I felt like ending there… DX. Anyways, here are some questions for you:**

**Is Garry going to come up in this?**

**Are the clones in this?**

**Who's going to get beat up-Chase or Sora?**

**Are the mutants in the cave a bit… suspicious?**

**And did I do a good job this chapter?**

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. I may have to stop at chapter 10, but from now on, I will try to get Max and all the others ready for the final battle, and if you don't know what I mean, I mean stopping the Chimera Corporation from taking over the world.**

**Fly on,**

**B-**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Hey :D We're going to get the gang back together to prepare for the battle against Ch- I'VE SAID WAY TOO MUCH! Just read on, and hope for the safety of all the characters, knowing that not all are going to make it past that part, or even survive into the epilogue. Now, just trying to warn you: It's going to be a FMA and Max Ride cross-over. I'll make sure the last chapter is extra long, but this is not the last. And here's something to think about-**

**How the heck do FMA and Max Ride cross over? **

**You'll know on the last chapter.**

_**Garry POV**_

I was walking to work, and then I saw it.

20 or so bird kids dive-bombing my WORK!

How dare those mongrel-

One ran past me and grabbed my wallet.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU MONGREL!"

I screamed, grabbing my gun. But to no avail, because he had already crashed through the window.

"Sorry, pops! People need money to live!"

"You aren't human!"

"Still, I can steal wallets. Don't mistake us bird kids for every day theifs!"

With that he was probably inside.

"HEY! WAIT! GIVE ME BACK MY DAMN WALLET!"

I ran into my work, only to be shot with a tranquilizer gun.

"50 or so down, 10 that we won't even bother with. Go, go, go!" A female bird-person said.

Then she kicked me, and I was out cold.

_**Iggy's POV**_

I woke up in a cell that, I could feel, didn't have any bars.

It had my ID, Subject 3, on the door.

I heard what sounded like a huge rebellion outside, and of course it was.

I heard the door bust open, and someone grabbed my hand.

Of course that someone was Max, why the HECK would you even ask?

"Iggy! Where are the others?"

"I got them out. They're probably around the mountains to the west now."

"Okay, you're coming with us. We need everyone we can get."

"Where?"

"Some caves in the mountains."

Iggy smiled, and looked at where he thought Max was.

"I think I developed a new skill to know where anyone and anything on this earth is, and is from."

"Then, is the rest of the gang at the caves?"

"Yep."

"Then can we get out of here?"

"I was just gonna say so, let's blow this place!"

On that, we told everyone we were going with one of the signals, and we all, 26 bird-kid-mutants, flew into the caves.

"MAX! IGGY! OMG OMG OMG!"

The telltale sign of a Nudge infestation.

"Did I forget to mention that the Fanginators were here?"

Nudge hugged me, and then Max.

"We decided to split from Itex. We heard what creepy stuff they were doing…"

"What?" Max asked.

"Creating a portal to an alternate world!"

"Well, shit. They're probably going to take it over. Does everyone want to help destroy Itex and the Chimera Corporation?"

Cheers of "YEAH!" "I'm ready!" and even "I stole some weapons from Chimera Corporation that we could use!"

"WE'RE GOING TO BRING THIS CORPORATION DOWN!" Max screamed, probably earning a few fanboys or fangirls in it.

"Max..." I heard someone push through the croud.

"FANG!" She shouted, slapping him and then hugging him. "You're going to help, right?"

He nodded, and the rest of his gang pushed to the front.

"Okay, everyone. Your orders are simply this-" He said to his gang. "Don't die!"

**A.N: The final battle is coming. There's going to be an epilogue, and it'll probably be a bigger story than this. I'll tell you the next title after you read our last chapter. As Coloniel Mustang and Fang said, Your orders are simply this-**

**Don't die!**

**Fly on,**

**B-**


End file.
